Administrative Core Unit Introduction to revised application: We appreciate the study section recommending approval this Core, however recognize that the reviewers found several omissions. We agree with all of the reviewer's suggestions and have corrected these deficiencies in the revised application. Integration of the Vanderbilt and Yale Centers: We have added a section describing the how the Administrative Core will interact with both centers. We also describe coordination between the centers in more detail. Qualifications of the Core Personnel: We have added descriptions of the administrative experience of the Core Leader as well as key staff. Dr Taylor has extensive administrative experience as Director of the Yale Center for Research in Reproductive Biology, Associate Director of the Section of Reproductive Endocrinology, Director of the Fellowship Training Program in Reproductive Endocrinology, Scientific Program Director for the 2008 annual meeting of the Society for Gynecologic Investigation, and Editor-in-Chief of the Journal of the Society for Gynecologic Investigation. Ms. Karen Muth will maintain the financial records of the center. She currently is the business manager for the Department of Obstetrics, Gynecology and Reproductive Sciences at Yale and serves as the Department's principle financial officer. She formerly served as grants director for the Substance Abuse Treatment programs of the Department of Psychiatry at Yale where she managed nearly $26,000.000 a year in NIH grant awards. She has extensive experience with the accounting required to maintain the finances of this proposed center. Ms. Leslie Radcliffe, the Administrative Assistant, has experience with organization and management of large academic groups. She has coordinated the Yale Department of Obstetrics and Gynecology Grand Round speaker schedule. Along with Dr. Taylor, she has coordinated lectures for the popular undergraduate course "Biology of Reproduction" and has coordinated the seminar series and interdepartmental collaboration within the Yale Center for Research in Reproductive Biology. She has had training and experience in Web site development and maintenance. Budget. The reviewer correctly pointed out that there were no funds budgeted from the core to support the proposed travel between Nashville and New Haven. Additionally we did not allocate sufficient funds to allow for the external advisory board to travel to New Haven. The budget has been revised and now includes these as well as other expenses. We thank the study section for the constructive criticism. All of the requested information is now provided. We apologize for the omission. The focus of the Yale and Vanderbilt Center for Endometrial Biology and Endometriosis is to facilitate and enhance ongoing research, by investigators at both institutions, in the fields of uterine biology and endometriosis. Additionally the center will be part of a collaborative and interactive group of investigators that comprise the SCCPRR centers. A number of faculty members at Yale and Vanderbilt are actively engaged in research projects that are directed at the study of the regulation and function of endometrium, as well as endometriosis. The resources and environment of Yale University School of Medicine are particularly well suited to the establishment of such a Center because of the interests and expertise of many of its faculty members in the areas of reproductive biology, as well as the availability of existing core facilities with which the Center's Cores can interface, such as the W.M. Keck Foundation Biotechnology Resource Laboratory, the Yale Center of Excellence in Genomics and Proteomics, the Yale Center for Medical Informatics, the newly established Yale Center for High-Performance Computation in Biomedicine, and the Yale Comprehensive Cancer Center that supports a number of important core facilities such as the flow cytometry laboratory, the transgenic mouse and gene targeting ("knockout") services, cesium irradiator for murine myeloablation prior to stem cell transplantation, and specialized stem cell tissue culture facility.